My Hero
by lightstheskies
Summary: Ever since my mom died, my life had been going down hill. Until The Jonas Brothers started attending Seaview. Will things get better? Or will they get worst? Will sparks fly? Will friendships end? I'm Lily Truscott. Welcome to my overly dramatic life.
1. Chapter 1

"_Lily, I love you."  
_"_Mom, please stay with me. I hate it here without you!"  
__But it was too late, the figure of a tall beautiful blonde woman disappeared.  
_"_NO! MOM! COME BACK, PLEASE!"_

"**GOOOOOOD MORNING MALIBU!!" **A voice literally screamed.

I woke up to the voice of a radio host. I sighed as I hit the snooze button.

I could feel the sunrays hit my eyes as I yawned. I stretched my body out before I rubbed my eyes gently with the back of the hand. I could feel sweat on my forehead. I quickly wiped it away with my blanket. "It was just a dream." I whispered to myself quietly. After about two minutes, I finally decide to get out of bed and wash up.

* * *

After I was finished brushing my teeth and showering, I headed to my oh-so-trusty mirror. I started combing my long strawberry blonde hair and blow drying it. After my hair was completely dry, I decided to turn my radio a bit louder.

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable

Hey, this wasn't a bad song. It wasn't at all. It was actually really good. As the song continued to play, I started rocking out to it. I grabbed my hair brush and used it as a microphone. By the second chorus, I had already memorized it. I started dancing around my room like a maniac. This song was really catchy. I stopped dancing immediately when I heard a giggle at the door. 

I could feel my face go pink. "Uh…h-h-hey Miles!" I said, embarrassed.

She smiled at me and giggled. "You didn't tell me you had such a great voice! Hey, I love this song!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and started brushing my hair. "Help me, would ya?" I asked her.

"Fine, fine." She walked over to me and started brushing my hair. I plugged in my curler and sighed. As a best friend, she noticed the hint of sadness in my voice right away.

"Lily, what's wrong?" She asked me. I knew she was getting concerned.

"Nothing." I answered sternly.

"I'm your best friend, don't lie to me." She scares me sometimes when she does that. So I decided just to tell her.

"I had those dreams of her again." I whispered.

"Oh Lily…" She dropped my brush and hugged me tightly. I could feel tears sting my eyes as I let them drop freely.

"I miss her so much Miles." I managed to squeak out. Why did this hurt so much? It had been 2 years already, but the pain never stopped.

"I know Lils, I know." She patted me on the back softly as I cried into her shoulder.

We stayed there for about 5 minutes until I remembered that we were going to school. I lifted my head from her shoulder and wiped away my tears. "Thanks Miley."

"You know I'm always here." She said sincerely. We smiled at each other and she began curling my hair.

* * *

While she was doing my hair, I did my makeup. Sure I wasn't as beautiful as Miley, but I was okay with it. My mom always told me that to be beautiful outside, you must be beautiful inside.

After Miley finished curling my hair and I finished doing my makeup, Miley sat up and turned my radio up even louder. And I knew I was going to be in big trouble later tonight.

_"This is Z 108.9 and that was The Jonas Brothers with Inseparable. And, like I promised, The Jonas Brothers are here today. Welcome guys! Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Matthew, the radio host said.  
"Of course. Hey everyone, I'm Kevin Jonas."  
"I'm Joe Jonas."  
_"_And I'm Nick Jonas."  
"There you have it! The Jonas Brothers! So guys, how have you been doing?" Matthew asked them. He sounded really energetic.  
"We're good. We've just wrapped up touring." Joe, the middle brother replied"  
_"_Oh, interested. Any idea of what's next?" Matthew asked next.  
"We're actually thinking of going to school." Kevin, the eldest one answered.  
"Don't you guys already go to school? At home?"  
"Um, yeah. But we want to go to a real high school." Nick, the youngest one out of the band pointed out.  
"Wow! Is that so? Any school in mind boys?" Matthew asked with a hint of shock in his voice. _

"Please said Seaview, please say Seaview." Miley begged. 

Miley had a huge crush on them. I had to admit, they are pretty cute and yes, their music is awesome. And yes, they have great hair and their voices make me melt and their smiles are so adorab- Okay, I'm losing it. What am I doing? I'm not even a big fan anyway. I shook off the thought and my eyes landed on Miley. Her face looked so concentrated on my alarm clock that I wanted to burst out laughing.

"Ha, come on Miley. That's nearly impossible. It would never happen. We live in America for God's sake! There are like 98 different continents! The chances are one in a million. Can you please get over your obsession now?" I pleaded.

_"Yeah, we're settled for Seaview High School in Malibu." _

Miley's eyes darted straight towards mines. I could see the spark that lit up immediately. Her baby blue eyes widened as a smile formed on her lips. Being her best friend, I knew she was over-joyed. 

"Well, then I guess we're that one out of the million." She said, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

She walked up to hug me. Well, I wouldn't actually call it a hug. It was more of a death trap. She hugged me so tight that my lungs hardly had any air to breathe. Oh great, I was going to die because of the Jonas Brothers. Wow, thanks a lot. Why didn't I decide to write my will before they announced the school? So dumb Lily, so dumb. For what seemed like years, Miley finally let go of me. Ah, air! How much I love you.

"Lily, this is going to be so great!" She practically yelled. Yes, I am in serious trouble tonight.

"Yeah, really great." I said happily. I was lying, of course.

More celebrities at our school? Wasn't Jake Ryan enough? Why did Jake have to babble to all of his celebrity friends about our school? What's so great about it anyways huh?! I am going to murder that kid. Mark my words. This was definitely going to be "so totally awesome!" More celebrities who'll be falling for Miley. While her sidekick, Loser Lily acts as another third wheeler. Or, if she's lucky enough, she'll be able to win all 3 of the Jonas'. Whoopee, lucky her.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Should I continue? This is my first Hannah Montana story. So please, don't bite my head off. Haha, anyways. Reviews will be greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviws. Sorry this chapter is kinda long. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**  
"Truscott?" A voice called.

I bolted up from my seat and rubbed my eyes. "Just resting my eyes." I replied.

He looked at me with a sorry-I-woke-you-up-but-this-is-school face. I nodded and he continued with the class.

I was so tired and hungry. My eyes were drooping and my stomach was growling. I dug through my school bag and luckily found a chocolate bar. I started taking off the wrapper until Mr. Corelli caught me. Wow, just my lucky day. Ugh, why did the wrappers have to be so noisy?! He reached out his hand and I placed the half unwrapped chocolate bar onto his palm.

"Truscott, what did I tell you about bringing food to the classroom? You should have eaten breakfast." He told me sternly.

"Well I would have if I had time" I said under my breath. Luckily, he didn't hear me.

He looked down at me with disappointment. "Are there any reasons for you being late, sleeping and eating in my classroom? This is drama class, come on."

"No, Mr. Corelli. I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands and I heard him let out a sigh. I could tell that he knew I was lying. Because there _was_ something wrong.

"Very well. I'd like to have a few words with you after school though." He said. I nodded at him and he proceeded with the lesson about some guy named after a type of salad.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. "You okay?" Miley asked me quietly.

"Fine, just tired is all." I answered her in a whisper tone.

The finally bell rang and I rushed out of class to go to my locker. I quickly punched in the combo and opened it. I smiled happily when I found a Twinkie lying around. My life saver! I ate it faster then Miley could sing the first line of "Nobody's Perfect." I wiped off the crumbs from my face and speed walked to my next class. I could've sworn I just heard a whole bunch of girls screaming. I shook it off and continued to make my way to class.

I'm sure Miley had seen me gobble up that Twinkie because she stopped me in the middle of the halls and handed me a granola bar.

"I owe you." I said.

She giggled. "Yes you do." I smiled at her and we departed separate ways.

When I reached my English class, I took my seat and grabbed out the granola bar Miley had just given me earlier. I finished it before the whole class came in and I was quite satisfied. I patted my belly gently and smiled at the fact that my stomach had stopped growling.

My English teacher, Ms.Roberts came in and greeted us with a big smile. She was a very tall and skinny woman. Her eyes were emerald green and her natural curly hair settled just below her stomach. She resembled a 25 year old version of Miley.

"Good afternoon class. Now, before we continue our lesson with Romeo and Juliet, I would like to welcome a new student we have in class today. Please, he is very new with all of this high school stuff. So, I want you guys to remain calm. Come on in Nicholas." She said very relaxed.

I knew who was coming. Thanks to the radio yesterday morning. Like anyone in this class is going to stay calm. There are about a dozen girls in this class, how can they just relax when there is a famous celebrity in the room? Geez, teachers these days.

"Oh my god, it's NICK JONAS!" One of the girls screamed.

A tall, curly haired teenage boy walked into the classroom slowly. I had to admit, he was very, very cute. He had a puzzled look on his face as he looked around the classroom. I felt kind of sorry for him. He was going to be facing a whole period of screaming fan girls.

"Okay everyone. This is Nick, and he'll be attending Seaview from now on. Please have a seat Nick." Ms.Roberts said, with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Thanks Ms.Roberts." He answered shyly. He took a seat right in front of the classroom and I noticed that Amber and Ashley had made their way through the crowd of running girls who were trying to take the seats next to him. Okay, now I feel really sorry him.

"Hey there Nick! I'm Amber and this is Ashley. It's so cool that you go to our school! You can hang out with us whenever you want. We can be like, best friends!" Amber, the snobbiest girl in the school said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually sitting next to THE NICK JONAS!!" Ashley, Amber's annoying side kick yelled.

By the time the poor boy could answer, the whole class erupted into loud chatter.

"How do you make your hair so curly like that?!"

"What's your favorite clothing brand?"

"YOU ARE SO HOT!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Your brothers are so CUTE!"

"Could you talk to my friend?!" The girl handed him a phone.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME AND HAVE MY CHILDREN?!"

That was it. I bursted out laughing so loud that I think I snorted. I laughed so hard that tears were actually starting to come out. Seriously, these girls were scaring him! If you just saw the look on his face, it was priceless. When I finally stopped laughing and turned to the class, they were all staring me down. I don't think they were very happy… I rolled my eyes and ignored them.

"Hey Nick, I'm Lilly. Welcome to Seaview. What's up?" I asked him with a friendly smile.

He looked relieved and smiled back. "Hi Lily, thanks. Not much, I guess."

I was just about to say something until Ashley and Amber stepped into our little conversation.

"So anyways, where did you get your necklace? Oh my god, I love your shoes! Do they have it in women sizes?" Ashley asked.

Nick looked over at me with begging eyes and I giggled. Poor guy.

"Enough everyone!" Ms.Roberts screamed. Everyone in the room stopped talking and faced her right away. She looked angrier then ever.

"Now, I will need someone to show Nick around the school. Anyone screaming will automatically get detention." She said stiffly. The whole class raised their hands.

"Um, Ms.Roberts?" A timid voice asked.

"Yes Nicholas?"

He looked really uncomfortable but continued anyways. "Can I please choose who?" He quietly asked.

"Oh, of course." Ms.Roberts answered happily.

"Uh…wo-would you mind sh-showing me around Lily?" I froze.

What the heck? Was he really asking me? Loser Lily? No, there must be another Lily in this class! I'm sure of it. Why would he ask me anyways? I turned around because he was looking at me. But, nope. No sign of any other Lily behind me. I raised my eyebrows and my heart started beating really fast. Nick Jonas was asking me to show him around the school. Wow, Miley is going to hate me so much.

"Um… sure." I said with a confused smile. He smiled back and Ms.Roberts nodded.

"Now that's settled, on to our lesson." She started talking about Romeo and Juliet but I didn't listen to her.

I was really taken back. I'm guessing it was because I didn't scare him like the other girls did. I find celebrities just like regular people. Well, since my best friend just happens to be a secret pop star!

The bell rang and I didn't notice it until I heard Ms.Roberts calling me. I walked out of class and surprisingly, Nick was waiting for me.

"Um, hey." He greeted me.

"Hi. So, how do you like Seaview so far?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's alright. Well, minus the crazy fan girls of course." He said playfully.

"You probably got it worst than Jake Ryan. But don't worry, just give everyone about 2 months and it'll get better."

"Wow, thanks for the heads up. Really helpful Lily, really." He smiled and I couldn't help but blush. We locked eyes for about 5 seconds until I turned away.

"Uh, well. I have a detention I have to go to. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said nervously.

"Oh, yeah right. Sorry for the wait up. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied with a smile. He waved good-bye and I grinned.

I walked to classroom and sat there listening to his long lecture about how important sleeping early, eating breakfast and listening in class is. I never noticed how long he was talking for because I was a bit distracted. When he finished and I started packing up my things, I noticed it was 5:30.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

I started to walk faster until I bumped into someone and fell flat on my bum. I was too worried at the moment to notice who I bumped into. I started gathering all my books together when I noticed my English book was missing.

"Please god, no." I whispered to myself.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Here you go." I looked up to see someone that I thought was the last person I would've bumped into. Joe Jonas.

I felt my cheeks burn red as he handed me my English book. "Thanks." I replied shyly.

"Are you okay? I'm Joe, by the way." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Nice to meet you." He reached his hand out and I shook it.

"Well hello Lily, let me help you with those." He offered.

"No it's oka-" He had already taken half of my books before I could argue.

Wow, Joe Jonas carrying my books? Today was definitely my lucky day. We stopped in front of my locker and I started to punch in my combination. I stopped and eyed Joe down.

"No peeking." I said.

"Aw man. Not fair." He whined. I giggled and finally opened my locker.

I placed my books in my locker and Joe followed suite. He looked at me with a smile and I raised my eyebrow.

"What?! Is there something on my face?" I asked, touching my cheeks.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope, not at all…" We stared at each other for a second until we heard a voice in the hallway.

"Joe! Where are you man? Let's get going!" A familiar voice shouted. It was Nick.

"I'm coming dude!" Joe yelled back. He looked at me with apologizing eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Tell Nick I said bye too." He nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"Bye Lily!" He exclaimed as he walked off.

Did Nick and Joe Jonas actually acknowledge me today? I slapped myself on the cheek and shook my head. This definitely wasn't a dream. I snapped out of my trance when I remembered about getting home.

"Shoot. I'm in big trouble." I said to myself.

I gathered everything I needed and walked home as fast as I could. When I finally reached the front of my house, I sighed and prayed for myself. I took out my keys and tried to open the door quietly. Not much luck. Stupid creaking door.

"Where have you been?" A cold voice asked me.

"I was doing homework at school. I needed a little help on my work." I replied, my voice trembling.

He smirked. "No figure. You were always stupid anyways. But that is not a good enough excuse." He walked up to me and slapped me on my right cheek. It stung like hell.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." I stuttered. My heart started pounding faster and faster.

"Well, sorry ain't gonna to cut it today." He stated in a rocky tone.

"Please, I'll come home early from now on. I promise, I will." I pleaded.

"You promise eh? Well, you know what young lady? Nobody keeps their promises." I could see his thin lips form into a grin.

He walked up closer to me and hit me again, a lot harder this time. I fell back and I could feel my face form a big bruise. He then moved next to me and I was scared for my life. He kicked me in the stomach countless of times and I could feel blood poor out of my mouth. Tears started streaming down my face as the pain struck through my body. After what seemed like forever, he pulled me by the hair and dragged me into my room.

"You stupid worthless piece of garbage. You better stay in this room unless I tell you otherwise. The only thing you can leave this room for is school, you heard? You step foot out of this room for anything else, and you'll wish you were never born. You won't be needing any food, you're way too fat anyways. You're the reason your mother's dead, you killed her. And I will never forgive you for that." He said stolidly.

I just sat there, crying and shaking. My own father did this to me. My own flesh and blood. Nobody knew he abused me. Not even Miley. I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't. Ever since my mom died, he had always blamed it on me. Everything I did wrong, I was abused for. He found every excuse just to beat me.

I looked in the mirror and more tears escaped from my eyes. My mascara was running down and my hair was a mess. I touched the bruise forming on my cheek and squirmed. It killed. I tried to get up but failed. My stomach was killing me and I felt like I had broken a rib. I continued sitting there crying my eyes out. I didn't understand. Why was my dad doing this to me? Was it really my fault that my mom died? I laid there thinking, until everything went black.

* * *

**Oh no, poor Lily! It was hard for me to hurt her :( Well review and the next chapter will come soon! Hehe, hope you enjoyed it :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way to smart to be waiting around  
Tai- chi practicing, Snowboard Champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock st-_

"…Hello?" I said weakly into the phone.

"Lily? Why aren't you up already? We have cheerleading practice this morning, remember?" Miley's voice boomed.

"Oh yeah, right. Forgot about that. You go first, I'll be there soon."

"Um, okay then. See you later. Bye!" She replied.

"Yup, bye." I plopped my phone back onto the floor and groaned. My body was aching everywhere. I rubbed my eyes carefully so I wouldn't touch any of my bruises. I eventually decided to get up and get ready for school. If by any chance I would be able to.

I sat up slowly and successfully got up without falling back down. I looked into my mirror and frowned. I had a dark purple bruise over my right eye and scratches all over my face. I searched my whole body for anything else just in case. On my back, were multiple cuts. My stomach had the biggest bruise ever and my body was covered with scratches.

I sighed and a single tear cascaded down my rosy cheeks. I wiped it away quickly. I looked around for my foundation and luckily found a full bottle. I applied it everywhere so my cuts and bruises weren't visible. I made sure my face was completely covered. I felt so dirty. I've never worn this much makeup in my life. But I didn't want anyone asking me about my face. The last time Miley had seen me like this, was a month ago. I lied and said that I fell down the stairs before I arrived at school. I knew she was suspicious, but it was good enough for her to believe me. She knew I was a klutz anyways. On the contrary, I knew Oliver knew I was lying. He's my best friend and he's known me since Preschool for God's sake. All he did was give me a look and shook his head. What a donut.

After I finished everything that needed to be done, I quickly left the house and started walking to school. I felt like it was taking me 5 hours just to walk 2 steps. My ankle felt as though it was broken so I had to make sure I was walking carefully. I nearly slipped until I felt someone catch me.

"Hey, you alright there Lily?" It was Oliver.

"I'm fine Liver, thanks. What's up?" I asked him. Liver was my nickname for him.

"No problem. Don't want you getting hurt now, do we Lily Pad? Hmm, not much. Just a little hungry." He said with a smile.

I raised my eyebrow at him and giggled. "A little huh?"

"Okay, okay. Maybe a lot hungry." Oliver replied. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Typical Oliver." I exclaimed.

"The only one you know and love." He stated. I rolled my eyes at him and we continued to walk to school.

When we reached our lockers, it took me about 5 minutes to open my lock. Due to what felt like 3 broken fingers. After I got all the things I needed, Oliver started acting like a donut again.

"Oh Lily, did you hear about the new celebrities attending our school?" He asked me, with excitement.

"The Jonas Brothers you mean?" I replied back stolidly.

"Yeah! THE Jonas Brothers. They are so lucky." He said emphasizing every word. I smiled and shook my head softly.

"And what are you laughing at?" He asked me. I rested a hand on his shoulder and he shot me a confused look.

"They're just the same as all of us. You should know how that feels. Since you know… Miley is um, yeah. They're just like any other normal teenage boys. They're really nice." I stated. He gave me a dirty look and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Lily Pad. You just don't understand it from a guy's point of view. They are beyond lucky. They have amazing talent and they can get any girl they want. I bet a girl would die with happiness if even just one of them said hi to them." He said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe, but probably not me." I told him.

"Haha. Like I'm supposed to believe you? Uh huh, okay there." He was making me mad.

As we kept arguing, I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around and found Joe standing there behind us with a smile.

"Hey Lily!" He shouted. He stretched his arms open and I hugged him. Thank God he didn't squeeze me, cause if he did. God knows what would've happened.

"What's up Joe?" I asked him.

He looked around and shook his head. "Not much, you?"

"Same, I guess." I heard Oliver purposely cough and I tried not to laugh out loud. "Oh right, this is my friend Oliver Oken." I said dully.

Oliver's eyes lit up and I wanted to burst out laughing. But if I did, my ribs would probably hurt even more.

Joe smiled and waved at him. "Sup man, I'm Joe." He introduced himself.

"I-I know who you are. N-nice meeting you d-dude." Oliver struggled to say.

Joe nodded with a smile and then he turned back to face me. "Well, I better get to class, bye Lily! See you around Oliver."

I waved goodbye and so did Oliver. I turned to Oliver and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled and started bowing at me. I giggled and slapped him on the head.

"I'm going to class. Later Liver!" I told him.

"You surprise me everyday Lily Pad, everyday. See you later!" He replied back.

I was hurrying to class until I felt someone bump into me again. What was it with me and bumping into people? I winced and fell onto the floor. Oh, thanks a lot slick! Pain struck through my body just like the night before. My books were scattered everywhere across the school hallway. I tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall but they managed to pour out.

"Oh my God. I am terribly sorry! Are you o-okay? Let me help you up. I am so sorry, I wasn't looking. That must have hurted! Let me take you to the nurse's office." That voice sounded familiar.

I looked up and discovered myself staring into the same brown eyes I've stared into before. I could tell he was worried because the minute I looked into his eyes, his eyes widened and he immediately started patting my back.

"Lily, are you okay? I'm so sorry! Ugh, I'm so clumsy. Where does it hurt? Come on, let me help you to the Nurse's office, maybe we could send you home to rest or somethi-"

"No, please. I'm okay, really." I quickly interrupted him. His eyes were full with guilt and I sighed.

"Nick, I'm fine. I'll just go sit on the stairs or something. I don't feel like going to class anyways. It's okay, I tend to end up on the floor most of the time anyways. Go on, go to class. I'll be just fine." I managed to say through my sobs.

He smiled softly at me and that definitely caught me off guard.

"Why are you smiling?" I questioned him.

"It's just, you're so nice. You have a really kind heart. But I'm not just going to leave you here, I'm not like that. The least I could do is take you somewhere else. How about the Nurse's office to check up on any bruises or cuts?" He asked.

"No, no. Anywhere but there, please." I couldn't go to the nurse. Bumping into someone and falling couldn't have caused all the cuts and bruises I had on my body. They would probably find out what really happened.

He looked puzzled but he nodded anyways. "Okay, we won't go there. So where do you want to go?"

"Nick, you really don't have to come with me. I don't want you missing class." I said.

"I'd find any excuse to miss classes with those crazy fan girls any day. And plus, it'll be fun. I need to take my mind off of all this school work while managing these crazed fans anyway. So come on, I really want to come. Unless you don't want me to?" His eyes were so nice… Oh wait, what?!

"N-no, of course I want you to come. It's just that I don't want you getting into any troub-" I was cut off by his finger on my lips.

"Lily, please." He pleaded. I looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and melted. How could I say no?

"Fine, I give up. Let's go. But if you get into any trouble, you're not allowed to blame it on me!" I told him. His face lit up and he nodded his head furiously. He began to walk and I rolled my eyes.

"Ahem, forgetting anything? Oh, or should I say, anyone?" I coughed out. He turned back at me with a big smile and I laughed.

He reached out his hand and I took it. I tried my best to get up, but my legs kept dying on me. My whole body was sore and I couldn't move. How in the world was I going to get out of this position? Tears continued to leak out as I felt the gush of pain flow through my body once again.

"Oh God, did I bump into you that hard? Ah, I'm so stupid! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Here, let me help you." He yelled as he started picking up my books and shoving it into his school bag.

"It's okay Nick, I can handle the books. It's just the walking part I'm having trouble with." I said, starting to gather my books with him.

While I was reaching out for my Romeo and Juliet book, I felt Nick's warm hand rested on top of mines. Our eyes connected and I could feel myself blush. He smiled shyly and used his thumb to brush away my tears softly. We continued to lock eyes until I felt him touch a cut on my face. I gently pushed his hand away and started staring at the floor. I could tell he was hurt. We sat there in awkward silence until he decided to speak.

"Tell you what, I'll call my big brother Kevin to come pick us up and I'll carry you out to his car okay? He's really cool, so don't worry. We can tell him to drive us wherever. He'll understand why I'm skipping school." He suggested.

Before I could argue with him, he scooped my body into his arms. And before I knew it, Nick Jonas was carrying me, bridal style. I was surprised by his actions but I was to shy to do or say anything.

I could feel heat make its way up to my cheeks. Boy, was I embarrassed or what? I was so surprised that he didn't struggle or anything. I looked at his face and smiled. He was so cute. I think he felt me staring at him because he looked down at me as well. I quickly looked away and blushed. Ugh Lily, stop embarrassing yourself!

"Thanks. Uh, you know, for this and um... getting my books and skipping school for me. I really can't wait to meet your brother. Well, I meant Kevin, not Joe. Because you know, I've already met Joe yesterday, in the hallwa-"

"You've met Joe?" He asked, cutting me off.

I nodded and he plastered a smile on his lips. "He's a cool guy eh?"

"The coolest." I replied. He looked down at me with those beautiful brown eyes and his mouth formed an 'o'

"Hey! What about me? I'm cool too, right?!" He asked, sounding like a little baby.

I laughed at his face expression and shook my head. "No, you're the cutes- I mean the uh, coolerest...!" Oh, nice job Truscott! I should really learn how to shut up. **Reminder;** after all the bruises and cuts mend, slap self on the forehead as hard as you can.

He smiled and I giggled nervously. "Okay, I'm going to sit you down on the stairs while I call Kevin. Is that okay?" He asked.

I nodded and he gently sat me down on the stairs. He pulled out his iPhone and dialed a number.

"Kevin? It's Nick. Yes, I'm at school. Yes, Joe is at school too. No he isn't with me. Well if you shut up and stop asking questions, maybe I'll tell you why I called you! Okay, fine. Sorry for showing you attitude. Okay, dude I need your help. I bumped into a girl at school just now and she's really hurt. But she doesn't want to go to the Nurse's Office and I feel really bad because she's crying. No it's not because she saw my face! Would you just listen and stop laughing! This is serious! I need you to come to my school right now and pick us up ok? What, why not?! Come on, help your younger brother out please? No way man! Don't even try that. Are you crazy?! Psht, try again. Ugh, fine! You can have my dessert for a week, sheesh. Hurry up, bye!" He shouted in his phone.

I stared at him and start laughing. "Aw, you gave up a week of desserts just for me? You're too sweet." I said.

He smiled timidly and sat next to me. "Hey, but you owe me! I cannot live without sugar, even though I'm diabetic."

"You are? I'm so sorry. It's okay though, my mom was diabetic. So I understand completely." I reassured him.

"Oh really? How is she?" He asked.

"She actually died 2 years ago. But not from diabetes, so don't freak out on me." I stated. I felt his arms around my shoulders and I smiled softly.

"I'm truly sorry Lily. I can relate to you. But you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm here for you though, if you do want to talk about it." He explained.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he gripped onto me tighter. "How can you relate?" I asked kindly.

"Well, like you, I lost someone really important to me 2 years ago as well. Her name was Arianna and she was my best friend." He said in a whisper tone.

I looked at him and a serious expression took over his face. "I'm so sorry for bringing this up." I apologized.

He looked at me and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I like talking about it sometimes. I just miss her so much."

"I know Nick, I know." I slowly slipped my hand into his. "I know exactly how you feel."

We sat there together in comfortable silence until we heard a car honk.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews, they do mean a lot to me. I'm really sorry that this chapter took such a long time, but I've been so busy with school and work lately. But luckily, the holidays are coming up! I'm so excited for Christmas :) Anyways, focusing on the story now. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations but I promise this story will be good, so bear with me please! I know most of you are Lily/Joe shippers, but I really want to try something new. But, I don't know for sure yet. So stick around to find out. Well, I guess that's it for me today. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No, I'm not dead. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I mean, I know what I want to write about. But I just don't feel like writing. I've been really tired and busy lately. Once again, I apoligize. I personally think this chapter is pretty awful. If you have any ideas for the story, please do not hesitate to suggest them to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Nick's POV**

"That must be Kevin. Shall we get going?" I asked Lily.

She smiled and nodded. "Yup." She replied.

I took her hand and we quickly walked out to the school entrance. I spotted Kevin's car and ushered Lily inside.

"Hey Kev, this is Lily Truscott. Lily, this is my older and wiser brother Kevin Jonas," I stated.

"Nice to meet you Lily, how you doing?" Kevin asked her.

"I'm okay, I guess. Just a little sore but I'm good. How about you? It's nice to meet you too Kevin," She replied, her voice a little shaky.

I glanced at her and mouthed "You okay?" She looked at me confused and nodded her head. Something was up, for sure. I could tell.

"Well, I was having a great dream featuring Rachel McAdams, but some idiot had to wake me up with his phone call," He said.

Lily started giggling. I stuck my tongue out at him as he started driving.

"So, where to little brother?" He asked me.

"Hmm..." I wondered. I suddenly had an idea in my head and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and smiled widely.

"You're going to love this Lily," Kevin stated.

"Going to love what?" She asked me, confusion written all over her face.

"You'll see."

When we finally arrived at the place, I looked over to Lily and she looked rather confused. We got out of the car and Kevin pulled down the window.

"Hey, you kids be safe now okay? I'll see you at home Nick and I'll see you soon Lily. Have a nice time," He said. He handed me a 20 dollar bill and I winked at him. It was our way of saying "Thanks man, I'll pay you back soon."

"Bye Kevin, thanks for much for the ride. I really appreciate it. See you soon!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah man, I owe you." I told him. He waved good bye to me and Lily and started to drive away.

I glanced at Lily. Her face was a mix of confusion and wonder. Wait, isn't confusion and wonder the same thing? Okay, whatever.

"Is there something wrong Lily?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled. My God, was she beautiful. "Nothing's wrong. Just a little confused as to why we're standing in the middle of the road." She said, puzzle.

I let out a little laugh. "Don't worry, just trust me okay?" I replied mischievously.

She rolled her eyes and agreed. I spontaneously grabbed her hand and dragged her to our destination. She seemed a little shocked, but ignored it.

* * *

After walking for about 10 minutes, we reached the spot. I let go of her hand and started to run.

"Nick! Where are you going? Wait up!" Lily yelled.

"Catch me if you can Lily!" I screamed back. I continued running until I found a place to hide.

I peeked over to where Lily was and laughed. She was looking all over the place with a stunned look on her face.

"Okay Nick, this is not funny. I'm going home, bye!" She stated, still looking around the place.

I rolled my eyes and jumped out. "Boo!"

"I have an older sister, you have to do better then that." She said, with a grin.

I dismissed the comment and grabbed her hand again. This time, leading her to the exact spot I wanted to show her. When we got there, her eyes enlarged and her mouth dropped open. We were at a beautiful park. It had thousands of bright colored flowers and a swing set. And not to mention, a full equipped water fountain.

"Holy sweet nibblets! This place is gorgeous." Lily said, as her big baby blue eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, I guess it is. It's my secret spot. I like to go here to think and write songs. You like?" I asked her, even though I already knew the answer.

"No, I love!" She started walking passed me and exploring the whole place.

I smiled and let her go explore whatever she wanted to. I walked up to the swings and started swinging on one. I made sure no one took the swing next to me, I was saving it for Lily. When she finally got back, she walked to me with a huge smirk on her face. She sat on the swing next to me and started kicking the sand.

"This place is beautiful Nick. Thanks for showing it to me." She said, looking into my eyes.

Her eyes were such a beautiful color. The most gorgeous color of blue I have ever seen. I feel like I find some sort of exotic paradise every time I look into them. Hey, those are good song lyrics!

"Um, Nick? Are you there? Hello, anyone home?" Lily asked, waving her hand in my face.

I woke up from my little day-dream and started shaking my head. "Oh sorry, I got distracted."

Lily raised her right eyebrow and laughed. "Distracted by what? The hot grandma on the bench?" She said sarcastically.

"Um, duh! She's got it going on!" I exclaimed, pretending to put on my sexy pout.

Lily started laughing hysterically and I joined in with her. After we wiped our tears from crying too hard, I started staring into her eyes again. What the hell Nick, stop before she thinks your some freak!

"What? Did my make-up smudge or something?" Lily asked.

I shook my head and turned away. "So, you want to play a game?" I suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Hm, it depends. What game are you suggesting, Nicholas?" She wondered.

"I was thinking of 10 questions, mother." I told her.

She giggled and replied. "Okay, sure. I'll go first."

I nodded and she started to think. "When's your birthday?"

"November 16th." I replied.

"Favourite colour?"

"Royal Blue."

"Food?"

"Steak." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Band?"

"Switchfoot."

"Movie?"

"Finding Neverland, duh!" She rolled her eyes at my answer.

"What's your most prized possession?"

"I'd have to say my family." I knew it was cheesy, but it was true.

"Aw, how sweet! Favourite ice-cream flavor?"

"Cotton candy baby! Hey, that rhymes. I rule!"

"Yes, you rule. Uh, favourite drink?"

"Red bull and Diet Coke!"

"No wonder why you're so hyper all the time! How many girl friends have you had?"

I was a little stunned by the question, but I answered it anyways. "Only 2."

"How come only 2? Come on now, you're the legendary Nick Jonas. You're like a chick magnet!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny Lily. Haha, I almost forgot to laugh. I know I'm a chick magnet, they can't resist me! But, I haven't found anyone special yet." I answered.

"Aw, poor baby!" She said, pouting about me.

"Shut up! You have one question left, don't waste it." I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, fine. Um, do you mind telling me about Arianna? If not, I completely understand. I know how hard it is to talk about it but you know that you should hold on an-"

I smiled at her rambling. "Lily. It's okay, I'm fine with it." I said, interrupting her. I bit my bottom lip and started to fidget.

She looked down at her feet and then at my face again. "Okay." She whispered.

"Well, to start off, Arianna was an amazing person. She was kind, loving and a lot of fun to be around. I met her in the 5th grade and we instantly clicked. We were best friends for 4 years, until she passed away. She um, died in a car crash about  
3 years ago." I replied.

I turned my head to see if my answer was believed. Truth is, I lied. Arianna didn't die in a car crash. But I didn't want her knowing the solid truth. At least the beginning was all true. I know she would pity me even more if she knew the truth about Ari's death.

Lily's face softened and I noticed a single tear cascade down her flawless cheeks. "Are you okay?" I asked her, obviously confused as to why she was crying.

"Oh, my. I'm s-sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay. I shouldn't be grieving anymore. I know she's up there watching over me." I explained, truthfully.

She smiled softly and I wiped the tear off her face. I looked into her eyes and they struck me harder then usual. It was weird how this one girl was having this kind of affect on me. She was so different from all the others girls. She was so…unique. I think she got creeped out at my staring because she bolted her face away and started staring at the ground.

"So……" She said, breaking the silent.

I never noticed how sweet her voice sounded until just now. It had this ringing to it. Okay, I sound kind of insane. But I don't know. She had one of those voices that I could listen to all day long and never get tired of.

"Hey, it's my turn to ask you 10 questions now." I told her. I nearly forgot. I was craving to know more about her. And I think I have the perfect question.

She grinned and nodded. "Oh dang, I was hoping you would've forgotten about that."

I let out a laugh and shook my head. "Not over my dead body. So, here's the deal. If I ask you this one question and you answer it, I'll let you off the hook for the other 9 questions. But this question you have to do."

I watched her as her face expression changed to confusion. It looked like she was having a debate with her She finally looked me right in the eyes and nodded.

"Shoot."

I smirked and mentally tapped myself of the back for being such a great persuader.

"Can you sing me the song that best describes your mood right now? Okay, it doesn't have to be your mood. Maybe it could be your favorite song, or the song that describes what you're going through best right now." I said confidently.

"What?! I can't sing! No, no, no. Another question, this isn't fair!" She screamed.

"Nope, you have to do it. You agreed to it, and there's no take backs! You have to do it. You have to." I replied.

"This is so unfair. You're going to laugh at me! No, please don't make me do this." She whined.

"If you do this, I swear I won't ask for anything else! I'll take you to dinner on Saturday if you do it!" I suggested. Oh my, what if she thinks I'm asking her on a date?

"Nicholas Jonas, are you asking me out?" She asked, with her eyebrow raised.

Oh crap. "Um, I was jus- I mean, well not like uh. Is this a trick question?" I answered. Nice man, you just made yourself look like a total idiot!

"Yes, to both of your questions." She said, smiling.

"No way! Seriously? Wait, make that 3 of my questions. You still have to sing to come on the dat- I mean go to dinner with me. If that made any sense……" I uttered.

She smiled widely and nodded her head. "Okay, but I swear. If you laugh or tell anyone about this, I'll either never say another word to you again. Or beat the living rock star out of you." She threatened.

I nodded furiously. "Cross my heart." I said, running my index finger over my heart.

"Okay, turn around though. If you look at me, I'll probably get even more nervous." She ordered.

I did what was said and turned around. I waited patiently for her voice to fill my ears but she didn't make a sound. So I did what I did the first thing that came to mind.

"_I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul._" I sang.

Lily looked right up to me and smiled.

"_I'm alone, on my own. And that's all I know. I'll be strong. I'll be wrong. Oh, but life goes on. Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world. Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission, but I'm ready to fly._ " She sang.

Her voice was sweet and soft. I personally loved it. It had this zest to it. She could've been a singer if she wanted to. I started to clap.

"Lily, you have an awesome voice. How can you say you can't sing?" I asked her.

"Shut up! YOUR voice is amazing, and nice choice of song. Jesse McCartney is awesome. I've met him once. He's so cute." She answered, dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. "So what am I? A grilled cheese sandwich?" I asked, playfully.

"Um, obviously. I love grilled cheese sandwiches!" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

We both started to laugh again. We stopped laughing at the same time and looked in each others eyes. Oh my, this urge to kiss her is killing me. But I couldn't. I just met her! She'd think I'm weird. We continued staring at each other until I couldn't resist it anymore. I started to lean closer to her and she started to do the same. Ha, so she doesn't think I'm weird! And since she's leaning in, she must like me too right? We were about an inch apart until I heard my ring tone blast out from my cell phone. We darted from each other right away and avoided each other's eyes. The sound of Inconsolable, by the Backstreet Boys filled the awkward silence. I looked at the caller I.D. to find out that Joe was calling. I flipped open my phone and pressed it against my right ear.

"Joe? Why are you calling me right now? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked, furiously.

"Dude, why do you sound like you're pissed off? Well, I could ask the same for you! Oh right, you're not in school! Where the hell are you man? Man, when I tell mom and dad that you skipped school, they are going to grou-" I heard him argue back.

"If you tell mom and dad, I'll tell them that sneaked out last night! I'm at the park, it's a long story. I'll tell you when I get home. I'm with Lily, so don't call back." I shouted furiously.

"Oh wait, what? You're with Lily? Oh Nicholas Jerry Jonas, you better not be doing anything I wouldn't do." Can he be anymore annoying?

"Shut up, Joseph. You are so immature. Can I hang up now?" I whined.

"Well, immature is my middle name." He said, cockily.

"No it's not. Your middle name is Adam, idiot. Okay, hanging up no-"

"No wait, I'm coming to hang out with you guys! We're dissecting frogs today in Biology, and I think I might just faint if I have to cut open a dead frog. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Chao for now!" His annoying voice chimed..

"What! No way, man! You are such a chicken for not wanting to dissect a stupid fro-" I was cut short by the dial tone.

That stupid donkey! I can't believe he's coming here. He is going to get a very long lecture with big words he won't even understand when we get home. Great, now even Lily can fall head over heels for him! I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, I love my brother. But it's usually always him who gets all the girls. He IS the legendary Joe Jonas. Notice I emphasized "is".

"Everything okay?" I heard Lily ask.

I darted around to face her and put away my phone. Confusion was written all over her face. I let out a little sigh.

"Everything's great. Well, except the fact that my idiotic brother is going to be joining us."

* * *

**Make sure to review! Oh, and don't forget to leave any comments/suggestions :). You guys are wonderful. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'm also thinking of writing a new story, so make sure you look out for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in forever! This chapter is pretty long, so I hope you enjoy it! :) Keep on reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked hesitantly

"No, of course not! The more the merrier," Lily answered back with a smile.

"Well, it's okay if you have the urge to stab him anytime you want. I'll even help you!" I said sarcastically.

Lily giggled. "I'll be sure to think about it." She replied.

We sat on the bench in silence. From the corner of my eye, I could see her fiddling with the zipper on her sweater. I calculated that she had crossed and uncrossed her legs around 5 times until choosing to keep them crossed. I decided to break the silence, so I turned my entire body in her direction. She noticed my gesture and did the same. We were now face-to-face with each other and both smiling.

"You smell good," She belted out.

I smiled shyly and gave myself kudos for spraying on Kevin's new cologne this morning. I tried to quickly think of a response.

"No, I think it's you. Unless I smell like vanilla ice-cream," I said smoothly.

She raised one of her eyebrows mischievously. "Well, I guess it's your lucky day. 'Cause I love vanilla ice-cream."

"Then I guess we should go get some!" I shouted.

I stood up from the bench and reached out my hand for Lily to take. But before Lily could even notice my hand there, she was smiling at something behind me.

"Hey! You were going to go for ice-cream and not invite me? Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I am appalled! Well, I guess you'll just have to apologize by paying for my ice-cream!" A suddenly annoying voice boomed from behind.

"Oh, Joseph. Ice-cream without you? Oh gosh no! I wouldn't dream of it. And no, I will not be paying for your ice-cream. You have money, pay for it yourself!" I replied.

"Okay, enough bickering. Can we just go get some ice-cream? My treat!" Lily shouted.

I quickly shot a death glare at Joe. "It's okay, Lily. No need to pay for me or this idiot over here. I'm sure he can pay for his own ice-cream with the money he stole from my piggy bank last we-" I was cut short by Lily grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the ice-cream parlor.

* * *

Have I ever mentioned how annoying Joe can be? He is definitely getting that lecture later on tonight.

"So are you really going to buy us any flavor of ice-cream we want?" Joe asked Lily.

"Yes, Joe. Unlike some of us, we don't steal from our little brother's piggy bank to get money. I get it the old fashioned way," She responded.

"Oh, by stealing from your dad's wallet?"

"No,"

"Oh! By kicking soda machines?"

Lily shook her head and sent a smile my way. "Nope,"

"Okay, then you definitely rob banks. Wow, you're a crimin-"

"No, Joe. I have a job! A job, Joe. Do you know what that is?" Lily exclaimed.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Yeah, Joe. Do you know what a job is? Oh, wait! A job? Lily, where do you work?"

She grinned. "Well, you'll soon see."

* * *

After about a 10 minute walk, we finally arrived at the parlor. Thank the heavens. If another stupid thing was to escape from Joe's mouth, I probably would have pushed him in front of a moving car. Okay, no. I lied. That's a little too mean. And plus, mom and dad would ground me until forever.

"Hey, Nick! It's your favourite ice-cream parlor!" Joe yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Joe. It's your favorite too, remember?"

"Wait. You guys have eaten here before? And it's your favourite ice-cream parlor?" Lily asked, curiously.

Joe and I both nodded. "Yeah, why? You don't like their ice-cream?"

"No, not that. But my day just got a lot more interesting."

She was in the parlor before we could even ask her what she was talking about. I looked at Joe and he just shrugged. We both entered the parlor and spotted Lily at one of the tables. We sat down and she turned to us.

"So, what do you guys want?" She asked with a smile.

I turned to read the menu while Joe started debating over which flavor to get.

"I would say chocolate, but I just had chocolate pudding for lunch. The strawberry shortcake sounds good, but I'm not a big fan of strawberries. Vanilla's way too plain. Green tea sounds interesting, but I don't want to take my chances. Mint chocolate chip is always good, but then we have that at home. Rocky road is way too sweet for my liking. Oh, their rum and raisin is good! Oh wait, but I always throw away the raisins. Hey! What about cookies and cream? Nah, I always get that. Oh, there's always cotton candy. But then I'm not in the candy kind of mood and plus, it'll turn my tongue different colou-"

"Will you just pick a flavor?!" I yelled impatiently.

"Fine! Sheesh, I'll take chocolate marshmallow. Are you happy now, sir?" Joe responded.

Lily rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "Now that we've established what Joe is getting, what about you Nick?"

"I actually don't want any ice-cream, if that's okay. I'm not really in the ice-cream eating mood. A soda would be fine." I answered politely.

"No! You have to get ice-cream. I thought this was your favourite ice-cream parlor? How often do you get to come here anyways? And plus, I'm paying! Come on, Nick. There's something you got to want." Lily argued.

"Lily, I seriously just want a soda. Thanks for the offer though." I stated.

Lily decided not to argue with me and stood up to order. Funny thing was, she was talking to the employee as if she'd known her for years. How weird. It got even weirder when Lily stepped into the area and started scooping our ice-cream and getting my soda. Isn't it illegal to do that? The girl she was talking to probably is a really close friend if she's going to allows Lily to do that. When Lily was finally done with the soda and ice-cream, she walked back to the table.

"Here's your chocolate marshmallow, Joe. And your Diet Pepsi, Nick. Don't ask me how I know you like Diet Pepsi," She said, passing everything to their rightful owner.

"Thanks, Lily!" Joe shouted with a huge smile on his face.

"Anything to stop you boys from bickering," She replied.

"Lily?" I randomly blurted out, which stopped her from taking her first bite of ice-cream.

"Yes, Nick?"

"How did you know I like Diet Pepsi?" I asked, playfully.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in my direction. I couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "Okay, never mind. Eat your ice-cream!"

She took the first bite of her ice-cream and looked over at Joe. "I bet my ice-cream tastes 100 times better than yours!"

"No way. This chocolate marshmallow is awesome," Joe replied.

"Just try some and feel stupid," Lily challenged.

Joe took a bite out of Lily's ice-cream and his eyes widened. Wow, I guess Lily's ice-cream really is better than his.

"Okay, my ice-cream is good. But yours is amazing. What is it?" Joe urgently asked.

"Ha! I told you so, pretty boy. It's cookie dough. Good, huh?"

"Way good! Nick, you should seriously try some," Joe suggested.

"Yeah, Nick! Come on, please?" Lily pleaded.

"Um, sure. But if I don't like it, I get another soda!" I declared.

"Deal," The both of them said at the same time.

Joe handed me his spoon and I slowly put a good amount of ice-cream into my mouth. I looked up to see the both of them staring at me. I stopped myself from letting out a laugh. I still had ice-cream in my mouth! I swallowed the cold dessert and wiped my mouth.

"So?" Lily said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I really enjoyed this. It was simply delectable! The texture and flavor is amazing. The cookie dough is superb, and the vanilla ice-cream is heavenly," I replied, in a thick British accent. But before I could say anymore, I started laughing at myself.

Lily and Joe stared at me and joined in. After a couple minutes of painful stomach laughing, a lady walked up to us with a big smile plastered on her face. She handed us two Polaroid pictures before walking back to table she was wiping.

"Thanks, Haley!" Lily yelled to the lady.

"You know her?" I asked, curiously.

"Uh huh," she replied, while shaking the Polaroid pictures.

"How?" Joe asked.

"She's my boss," She simply stated.

My face met Joe's and I could see that he was just as confused as I was. Wait, Lily worked here? Oh my, Lily works here! That's why she got to scoop our ice-cream and that's how she knew all the employees! How could I be so stupid?

"Well, that explains a lot," I whispered softly.

"That is so cool, Lily!" Joe yelled, with excitement.

Lily smiled at us and nodded. "Way, way cool. Oh hey! The picture's coming up,"

By this time, the three of us were staring blankly at the developing picture. Waiting to see what the lady took a picture of and why she gave it to us. Seconds passed, and I was finally able to make out the picture. My stomach dropped and the light smile on my face faded. The picture contained two people. Two very happy looking people.

"It's me and you, Lily!" Joe screamed.

"Um, I have to go. I'm sorry guys. I just forgot that I promised Kevin that I would help him… uh, bake muffins! Yeah, bake muffins," I blurted out, mentally slapping myself for making up the dumbest excuse.

"What? No way! You're staying. If not, we're coming with you. Plus, the second picture hasn't even developed yet!" Lily protested.

Me stay back and then have the picture reveal another picture of Lily and Joe looking like the happiest couple ever? Ha! No thanks.

"No, no. I honestly should get going. I need to owe him for driving us here, anyways. He gets really mad when I interrupt his Rachel McAdams dreams. So I'm going to help him, yeah..." I argued back.

I quickly got up and fixed my wrinkled shirt. "Well, see you tomorrow, Lily. And Joseph, try not to kill Lily, okay?" I said, sarcastically.

"Are you sure that you and Kevin don't need our help?" Joe surprisingly asked.

"Ha! You, in the kitchen? I don't plan on dying young, thank you very much!" I answered back.

Lily stood up and smiled. She opened her arms and we locked in an embrace. I could smell her perfume again and hoped that her smell would stick on to me.

"See you tomorrow." She whispered softly in my ear. This in which, sent chills down my spine.

Our hug ended and I nodded at Joe. It was one of our ways of saying bye. I quickly walked out of the store to clear my head. I couldn't handle it in there. Why did this one particular girl have this effect on me? I didn't get it. And the funny thing was, I've only known her for 2 days. Boy, was love confusing!

I couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Joe. He got the girl, again. With his comedic timing and perfectly conditioned straight hair! And every time, the girl would always fall for him. The cute, funny one. And before I could even think of taking a shot with Lily, he's probably already got her under his spell or whatever.

* * *

I kicked a rock near my feet and started walking home. I was planning on calling Kevin to pick me up, but he'd ask me too many questions. So I just decided to walk. It wasn't very far from our house anyways. I walked in silence, until I heard chattering behind me.

"Look guys! It's that Jonas kid. The one who just attended our school," A rather big, blonde haired boy said.

I slowly turned around to see the whole Seaview football team behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the sly smiles they had on their faces. This was not going to turn out good, at all.

"Oh, hi guys," I greeted, nervously.

"Did you hear that, boys? He said hi to us, oh my gosh! Let's go write about it on our MySpace! Ha, this kid's pathetic. I seriously don't know what all the girls see in you and your stupid brothers. We don't like the fact that you're stealing our spotlight, rock star. High school girls are supposed to be falling for the football players, not a couple of idiots who sing stupid love songs!" Another boy with black hair said.

"Actually, I kind of like their musi-"

"Shut up, Steve!" The blonde hair boy interrupted. He walked up to me and smirked.

"So I see you've been hanging around that Truscott chick a lot. Believe me, she may be falling for your rock star charm, but I'm going to get her in my pants before you do, pretty boy. Trust me on that," He said, arrogantly.

That pushed me over the edge. Anger built up in me and my fingers curled into a fist. I could feel my breathing increase and before I knew it, my fist was in contact with his jaw. He fell to the ground, clutching his jaw and wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. His eyes burned in fury and I could hear the team break into chaos. Before he could even get up, I ran. As quickly as my legs would allow me to. Sure, I had given him a punch he'd remember every time he would see me from now on, but I was sure that I wouldn't be able to take on all of them. My legs were slowly dying on me, which wasn't good.

I was getting really tired, so I decided to go into the nearest store. I walked into a bakery and the aroma of the freshly baked goods made me hungry. I quickly sat at one of the tables to rest.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" A worried voice behind me asked.

I slowly turned around to find a very pretty girl looking at me with a concerned expression on her face. Her big brown eyes were masked behind a pair of glasses. Her wavy brown hair fell freely down her shoulder. She had a nose pierce, and the ray of sunlight through the window caused her nose ring to gleam brightly. She looked around Kevin's age. I realized that she worked at the bakery. I glanced at her name tag, which read _Sydney_.

"Oh, gosh. You look like you're about to pass out. Hold on, let me go get you some water," She said.

I nodded lightly and she quickly left to the back of the bakery. After about a minute, she came back carrying a glass of water.

"Here you go, sweetie. Goodness, what happened?" She asked, concerned.

It took me a while to finish the glass of water before answering her. I wiped my mouth and placed the empty glass on the table carefully. I looked up to her and sighed.

"It might sound silly, but I got chased by the whole football team at my school. So I came here just in case," I responded, out of breath.

She raised her right eyebrow and shook her head. "You go to Seaview?"

I was confused as to how she knew. But I nodded anyways. "Yeah,"

"Ugh, I am going to kill that little retard! I am so, so sorry. That was my little brother Jeffery and his team. I think he mentioned you once? Something about the Jonas Brothers and how you guys were stealing all the girls and how if he ever caught you alone, he would um….yeah. I am seriously so sorry! He is going to be in the biggest trouble when I get my hands on him. The nerve of that boy! Oh wait, holy crap! The Jonas Brothers! My goodness, you must be Nick. I can't believe I didn't notice you before. Wow, I am such an idiot. Sorry, I'm a bit slow. Well, I'm Sydney, by the way," She blabbered.

I smiled and shook her hand. "No, it's okay. Yeah, I'm Nick. Nice to meet you, Sydney. So, how is it working here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. By now, my hard breathing had eased and my heart rate had return to its original state.

"Well, it's pretty fun. I mean, I have no choice but to work here anyways. My family owns the company, so it's a must. It's okay though, I like it. And the stuff here is really good. Speaking of that, would you like anything to eat? I think I just heard your stomach growl," She said, playfully.

I felt my cheeks flush and caught another whiff of the baked goods. "Yeah, sorry. That was definitely me. So, Sydney, what do you recommend? Oh, I should probably mention that I'm diabetic," I stated.

"Aww, are you really? I'm sorry. Well, we have a lot of sugar-less treats. So I'll bring a couple of those for you. I'll be right back!" She answered, before dashing to the back again.

I smiled at her bubbly personality. She seemed so fun to be around. After about a minute, I recognized her brown waves from behind the counter. She walked back to our table carrying a big box with _Sugar_, the store's name printed on it.

"Okay, so there are donuts, cookies, cupcakes and some tarts. And yes, they're all sugar free!" She explained excitedly.

"Thanks so much," I opened the box and my eyes widened. They looked delicious. "How much for everything?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. Just one of the many perks of your family owning the company." She said, smiling widely.

"You're kidding, right? This is way too much for me to get without paying for it! At least let me pay half. Wait, aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked, stunned.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm on my break, don't worry. And no! I refuse. Plus, I didn't just sneak them in and give them to you, my parents insisted as well. Believe it or not, they love your music." Sydney reassured, slightly embarrassed.

I swallowed my honey glazed donut before answering. "Are you serious? Thank you and tell your parents I said thank you as well. And it's good to hear they enjoy our music." I replied.

She nodded in response and started drumming her fingers on the table. "So, why is a cute boy like you walking alone?"

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "It's complicated, I guess,"

"I'm all ears." She said, bluntly.

Her face read of fascination and I decided to tell her. I mean, I needed to tell someone.

"Okay, well… there's this girl named Lily…" I started, and then continued on with my story. Telling her every detail and every emotion I felt.

After I had told her everything, her face had changed from fascinated to surprised.

"Wow, that is a handful. Nick, you're just jumping to conclusions. First of all, that picture doesn't show how she truly feels about him. It's just a picture of all of you laughing, and somehow, you just got cut out. I know that it's hard for you to look at the picture and not feel jealousy, and that's totally normal. But it doesn't mean you can tell Lily's in love with Joe just by looking at a picture. Don't worry, Nick. She's still in your reach. And maybe you should sit down with Joe and talk to him? I'm sure he'd understand. He is your brother." Sydney advised.

My thoughts were consumed of what she had just said and it all clicked. Sydney was right! Boy, was I stupid.

I looked up to Sydney and gave her a smile. I pulled her into a hug and I guess she was confused, because she didn't start hugging back until 3 seconds later. She smelled exactly like cupcakes and cookies. I guess that was another perk of working in a bakery.

"You're right. Thanks, Sydney." I said, sincerely.

"No problem at all, Nick. So, do you have someone to come pick you up?" She asked.

"No, I'm just going to walk home, I gues-" I was interrupted by Sydney's yelling.

"Are you insane?! What if my dick of a brother sees you again? No, no. That is not happening, sweetie. Here, give me your phone!"

I was taken back and quickly handed my phone to her. She scanned through my contacts and then rested my phone to her ear.

"Sydney, who are you-"

"Hi, is this Kevin? Well, I'm sorry for waking you up during that um, interesting dream. No, this is not Nick. No, I did not steal his phone! My name's Sydney and- Oh, thanks. Yeah, well your brother is not in a good state to walk home right now. Is it possible for you to come pick him up at Sugar? Yeah, the one on Queen Street. He accidentally got separated from them, and ended up in here. What! No, he's not dead! Oh, haha. Okay then, see you in a few. Thanks so much, bye." She spoke through my phone.

"Sydney! You called Kevin? He's going to ask me a million questions in the car! God, he is totally going to kill me for waking him up again. What am I going to do?" I wondered, frantically.

"Nick, calm down! Don't worry. I'll just ask him to drive me home too. He wouldn't ask you questions if I were there, right?" She responded.

"That could work…but when you're home, he'll have the chance then!"

She thought for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip while doing so. "Oh! I have it. I know what to do. Don't worry, Nick. I got you covered. I'll be right back!" She left before I could even ask her what she was thinking of. Oh man, Kevin is going to murder me.


End file.
